Remembering Me, Remembering You
by Sakura-Music-Box
Summary: Alfred is stuck between his two favorite things: Being a Hero, and Being an accountant. Lovino is a troublesome Italian, who was recently kicked out of his home, over tomato juice. What happens when their worlds collide?


**Ciao! This is my first AmericaXRomano story, it's such a cute pairing! enjoy! It doesn't start that way...but it will!**

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into his best friend, Arthur's house. It was a classic English home, with eggshell blue and pearl white color codes. He could smell the Earl Grey tea brewing in on the Englishman's stove, and he knew exactly where to find him. He turned the corner into the living room, and sat on the couch.<p>

"Ah~ I'm home, Artie!" He yelled at his friend who, clearly, wasn't paying much attention and dropped his novel.

"Bloody Hell, Alfred! You scared the living Christ out of me! Oh, and stop all me 'Artie'! My name is Arthur, baka." He resumed reading his novel, which looked like a boring book to Alfred. The American then got up, stumbled into the kitchen, and grabbed himself a burger. As he ate, he noticed something very...strange.

"Uh...Artie?" No answer. "Arrrrtiieeee~" Still no answer. "ARTHUR!" He heard the cursing of his friend and faint footsteps making there way to the kitchen.

"What is it NOW, Alfr-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Arthur asked pointing the Frenchmen in the corner.

"_Bonjour! Je m'applle Francis. Tu t'applle common?[1]"_ The man who was apparently,Francis asked.

"_J-je m'applle Arthur. _B-baka..." Alfred noticed Arthur blush as Francis stood up from his feddle positon.

"Artie, I didn't know you could speak France language!" He giggled.

"It's French, you git. And yes, I am fluent in Spanish also. So, Francis, why the hell are you in my house again?"

"To see you! _Mon amor~[2]"_ Francis kissed Arthur's hand, which prevoked a furious blush from the Englishman.

"G-git."

"Ohonhonhon~"

As the two began to bicker, Alfred took it as his chance to escape. Eh, he needed fresh air anyways.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Fratello! Come outside! Ludwig is gone now!" Feliciano yelled for his brother. Lovino absolutely HATED his little brother Feliciano's boyfriend, Ludwig. He didn't really have a reliable reason to hate him, he just hated him.<p>

"Dammit, I'm coming out, but if he's still here, I will rip your balls off." Lovino growled at the other Italian.

"Veee! My balls just dropped! Please! I surrender!" Feliciano started to retreat away from his brother coming down the staircase. Lovino smirked and went into the kitchen for some tomatoes. He grabbed the best one out of the fridge and started to munch on it. He smiled into each bite as he tasted the cold, juicy tomato burst in his mouth. A little bit of juice dribbled down his cheek, and onto the floor. _Oh shit._ He thought. Loud footsteps came into the kitchen, and there, standing in front of him and his mess, was none other than Lovino's caretaker, Antonio.

"Lovi~ You made a mess after Maria cleaned the whole house. I am hurt!" He has a very dark look in his eye. Sure, Maria cleaned up everyday, and was paid by Antonio's 'love sessions', but, it was a drip of tomato juice. What the hell?

"Whatever, _bastardo. _You get your fuck-maid to clean it up. 'Cause I sure as hell am not." Lovino kept chewing on his tomato until he felt it being ripped out of his hands and thrown away.

"Hey! What gives Antonio!" He gives him the finger and tries to walk away, but he feels his collar pulled to the side.

"Listen here, _perra_. I have no time for you anymore. Either you leave on your own, or I will kick you out. Got me?" Lovino shook his head in agreement. He shot up the stairs, and packed everything he could.

He heard someone come after him. It was none other, than Feliciano.

"F-fratello? V-ve. Are you leaving, fratello?"

"Si, I am going. Antonio doesn't need me anymore. That's for sure..." He muttered while packing. Once he was done, he zipped up his bag, and fled down the stairs, threw on some shoes, his winter coat, and left the house, unsure of where to go next.

* * *

><p>Alfred left the house without a word. Who needs them, anyways? He told himself. He walked all the way to the park, where he would enjoy his burger, in peace. Or maybe not?<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino walked into the cold, scarf plastered to his face, and suitcase following behind. He couldn't face the fact he was lost. "D-dammit. I hate everything." He whisperyelled to himself. He noticed a gang up ahead. _..._

_"_Hey, hey you!" He heard a voice say.

"Hey! Where ya going, buddy?" He heard another.

_Just don't look at them, keep going..._He reminded himself. He accidentaly ran into one of the men, which caused him to look at them. They looked very scary.

"Please just leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." He said flatly.

"We don't want trouble, we just want what you got, little man." The first man said as the threw Lovino into the alley wall.

"Give us the suit case, bitch." The second man ordered.

"I'd rather die." Lovino spat.

He was beaten to a pulp in less than 5 minutes...but seemed like hours...

Lovino curled up in a ball, wet from all of the snow and blood on his body and clothes, and his suit case gone. All he had was his wallet(luckily) and $25 dollars. He was alone, and he thought this was the end...

* * *

><p>Alfred noticed a young looking man sitting in the alley way. He went over, being the nosy guy he is, to check on the man. He found the frail Italian slumped against the wall, bloodied and bruised. He panicked. What if he was dead? He checked his pulse. <em>Nope, but I should get him out of the horrible weather...<em>Alfred thought as he lifted the man. He walked back to his apartment, and carefully took off the man's jacket, pants, and shirt, and threw them in the dryer. He then cleaned his wounds, put him in his bomber jacket, and gave him a warm blanket on his bed. He looked at the man's I.D.

"Lovino Vargas, eh?" He said to the sleeping Italian. He looked very cute from where Alfred was standing. He blushed a little, then took a shower, and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okieee, I hope you guys liked it! Ch.2 will be up on Thursday~ Thanks for being awesomeeee<strong>

**-LovelyBone13~~**


End file.
